The present invention relates to a luminescent semiconductor component with a casing member containing a semiconductor body and comprising light transmissive plastics material.
Conventionally, the plastics material for the casing of a luminescent semiconductor component is dyed with organic dyes in order to improve the visibility of light emission from the semiconductor component, particularly during daylight conditions, and to make it more easily readable. Powdered glass or other solid scattering or dispersing materials, such as titanium oxide, zinc sulphide or CaCO.sub.3 may be generally added as the scattering material. For example it is known to add powdered glass from German patent specification No. 22 27 322.